Secrets Untold
by Estelle Black
Summary: "I'm sorry Shar."  "There's nothing to be sorry for, life is full of disappointments... That was one of them." With that she rolled over on her hospital bed and closed her eyes, hiding her tears, hiding how she truly felt.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back Wildcats

Crowds swarmed around the halls of 'East High' students talking about what they done on the summer break. Everyone laughing and exchanging stories. A group of seven friends were grouped around on locker, talking, laughing. There was an entanglement of arms around each other and various hi-fives. The double glazed sliding doors rolled open and a teenager with blonde hair walked in a red fedora hat on his head and a black bag slung over his right shoulder. He walked over to the group taking the number up to eight.

"Hey Ryan," a baby faced girl with dark tresses of hair greeted him. He smiled and returned the greeting. He was greeted by various slaps on the shoulder and sweet smiles.

"Ryan, Where's your sister?" a dark skinned male asked, his curls circling around his face, he had a tight hold on a curvaceous goddess with chocolate coloured skin and a beautiful smile.

"Uh... I'm sure she'll be here soon, she just slept in today," that was a lie; he hadn't seen his sister for the last two weeks of the summer break.

Sharpay Evans had told her parents that she was going to New York to see their aunt who lived over there, never really had anything to do with her and all of a sudden she wanted to go over there.

The group continued to talk and exchange stories when the main doors rolled open again. The sound of heels clacking on the tiled floor made all the heads turn. In strode a new Sharpay, her long luscious blonde curls had been chopped off into a short, edgy bob, dead straight and side parted to cover her left eye. The eight friends all looked at her, mouths falling open and mumbling incoherent sentences.

"I-I-Is that… Sharpay?"

"I think it is…" all eyes flicked to Ryan Evans who was looking at his twin sister in shock. She was dressed in a pair of killer boots, the reached mid calf, had laces all up them, a pair of black skinny leg jeans that hugged her toned legs sewn onto the denim was a skeleton's hand clasping a bleeding red rose, a black leather jacket was pulled over her shirt and slung over her shoulder was a Mario Brothers back pack, a bright red thing with a white circle in the centre and a 'M' inside that.

"Shar!" Ryan called; the teenager turned her head a smile spreading across her face. She ran over to her brother and leapt toward him in a tight hug.

"Ry, boy, have I missed you." She whispered. Ryan didn't know how to react, his sister who was once a prima donna who only cared about what she wore and acting but now she was actually showing affection toward him and dressed in the weirdest outfit he had ever seen on her.

"Wow, Aunt Frey did a good one on you."

"I just felt like I needed a change," she smiled as she pulled away from her brother and turned to look at the group. She nodded her head in greeting all they could do was blink, some managed a small wave.

Suddenly Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad rang from the teenagers pocket and she quickly fished it out before tapping the screen.

"Hey Ally," she gave her brother one last hug before turning and walking away from the group speaking into her phone.

"Uh… what just happened? Is that really Sharpay?"

"I don't really know myself Troy," Ryan confessed to the mousey brown haired, captain of the basketball team.

The bell rang.

The eight friends turned and walked to class. All of them shocked at what had been unravelled today.

Troy was sitting in first lesson, Math, the teacher was introducing himself and explaining the curriculum for the year but he had zoned out. What was going on with Sharpay, when did she become so friendly, and so not… glittery?

"Chad," the star basketballer leant forward in his seat to his best friend, "What do you think happened to Sharpay?"

"I don't know man, but it's kinda freaky… I mean like… did you see her hair and all the black she was wearing… what was up with the bones on her jeans?"

"I don't know…" he trailed off his thoughts taking over he leant back in his chair his arms resting on the wooden table in front of him.

The lesson blew past like a breeze; Chad had to pull him out of the daze that he had lost himself in trying to figure out what had made Sharpay like this.

The thoughts stayed on his mind for the rest of the day, it wasn't until he got to gym class that he was taken out of them and into the game. Even then he was still off.

"Dude, what's up?" Chad asked as he, Jason and Zeke all walked up to him sweat dripping from their faces and arms. Troy bowed his head over and bounced the basketball once before answering.

"Nothing, everything's fine… just having a bad day that's all." he lied. The three teenagers looked at each other before looking back at the captain.

"Sure…" Chad was interrupted by the Gym doors bursting open.

The four of them turned their heads and saw that Sharpay had stumbled through the doors; she had fallen to her knees and was trying to push herself into a standing position. Troy hurried over to her and helped her up; she pulled her arms away from him.

"I don't need you're help," she slurred pulling herself into a standing position and straightening herself out. "Bolton!" she spat the name out like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sharpay?" he said her name more of a question then a statement, he looked at her and saw that her eyes were half closed. "Are you drunk?"

"Pssh, no."

"That's what a drunk person says."

"Buzz off _Chad_!" she emphasized on the basketball players name before rolling her half closed eyes.

"Guys, think you can wrap it up here, I'll get her home." Chad, Jason and Zeke all nodded their heads at the Captain in front of them before turning and walking off.

Troy looked at Sharpay, she was dopey, literally, she was absolutely off her face, and the thing that stumped him the most was that he couldn't smell a trace of alcohol on her. _Well if it isn't alcohol… what is it?_ He thought to himself.

"Come on Shar… I had better get you home."

"I can get myself home thank you very much," with that she turned on the balls of her feet and stumbled out of the gym, out of Troy's site. There was something up with her and he was going to find out what it is.

Even if that took him a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Answers: Part One

Troy lay awake that night staring up at the ceiling, he was confused at how much Sharpay had changed over the period of Summer Break. He remembered that she was once all glitz and glamour, she was famous for being the bitch at school never having a nice word to say unless it was about herself; and now she was this whole new person, she was friendly and able to get along with people, the sequins and glitter had vanished, traded in for black leather and denim. Her blonde locks that always curled around her face had been chopped off and straightened out.

That wasn't the only thing that was on the basketballer's mind, there was something niggling in the back of his mind creeping in through the cracks. _What was up with her today?_ The question bubbled away in his mind. She was this other person, sloppy and rude, the thing with the situation was that Troy hadn't smelled any alcohol on her, she wasn't intoxicated… _with alcohol_ the voice spoke. Well if it wasn't alcohol then what was it? he shook his head because there was only one other answer. _There's no way she would be that drastic. _

Troy rolled over onto his side and looked at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock screen.

_2:15_

_Wow_, he sighed rolling over getting comfortable. _I really need to get to sleep, a big day tomorrow._ Shutting his eyes he waited for sleep to over-take him. Troy Bolton didn't drift into his sleep until the first rays of the next day painted the sky.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Damn it!" the groggy voice of Troy Bolton growled as he slammed his hand down on the mechanical device and rolling over pulling the blankets over his head as he did so. He had just started to get comfortable and drift off when his bedroom door burst open.

"Rise and Shine basketball star!" his dad called through to him before disappearing downstairs.

Flicking the warm blankets off of him Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Walking over to his chest of drawers he pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a red skivvy pulling them on the slipping into his vans he ran his fingers through his tangled hair before walking down to the kitchen where he parents sat munching on their meals.

"Good morning darling,"

"Morning mum," he mumbled walking over and grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Couldn't get to sleep last night, had a lot on my mind," Mrs Bolton nodded her head and sipped her coffee. "Oh Jack," she looked at her husband who was reading the morning paper. "Have you seen that Sharpay Evans, she's changed hasn't she."

Troy lifted his head and looked at his mum, "Where did you see her?"

"Oh she was in the chemist yesterday; I must say she looks a little dark, all that black, and her hair, her beautiful long hair. Oh it's such a shame."

"What do you mean darling?" Mister Bolton asked lifting his gaze from the black and white print on the paper in front of him.

Troy didn't hear anything else that his parents were talking about. _She was at the Chemist yesterday? _His brow creased together, _could that mean? No she probably had to pick something up for her parents._ He told himself, trying to keep his mind at bay about the whole situation. He had to see Ryan; he had to find out what was going on with her.

With that he got to his feet placing his bowl in the sink and grabbing his bag off of the ground and the car keys off of the hook and disappearing out the front door. He jumped in his car and started the engine up revving the engine a few times before reversing and disappearing down the road toward East High.

_**A/N: hey this is the second instalment of 'Secrets Untold' I know this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get something up. I am really grateful to all the people who have commented and added this story to their favourites, I love to hear what you think, and what I could add and improve. Also this is my first ever Troypay story so please bare-with me I am still getting used to writing it :D**_

_**Anyway thanks again and I will try and get something up soon**_

_**Please read and review I'd love to hear what you say, please no flaming be considerate**_

_**Estelle**_


	3. Chapter 3: Help Needed

Troy screeched into the school car parks, spinning into a free park, switching the engine off and stumbling out of the front seat. He slammed the door shut and ran inside the school, forgetting all about locking up.

Once he entered he saw Chad standing over next to his locker busy talking to Monique, he hurried over to him pulled him by the material of his shirt into a free space between two sets of lockers.

"Dude, did you not see that I was talking with my girl?" Chad hissed, annoyed at the fact that his best friend had pulled him away from his girlfriend when he was mid stretch of sweet talking her. "Now there is no way I am getting any action tonight."

The basketball captains features creased in a disgusted look, "Look I'm sorry for pulling you away from Mo but I have to tell you something, it's important."

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, Troy trying to gather his wits and Chad trying not to pop a gasket at his friend.

"Well what is it? What is so important?"

"I think Sharpay is on drugs."

"Pfft… okay." Chad laughed at his friends' assumption before he looked at his face and saw that there wasn't a trace of a smile, no cheeky quirk that would signal he was playing around. "You really think she's on drugs?"

"You remember yesterday when she stumbled into practise?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't smell of alcohol, so there was no way that she could've been drunk… then this morning my mom said she saw her at the pharmacy picking something, a drug up."

"Maybe she was getting it for her parents."

"Come on dude seriously, it's Vance and Annemarie Evans we're talking about, they are like health freaks why would they need any sort of medication?"

This stumped Chad, he drew a blank, there was no answer for that question Troy was right, why would the Evans' need any sort of medication. Though he still didn't understand what would posses Sharpay to take up drugs.

"But why do you think she would do it?"

"I really don't know," Troy sighed, defeated, his shoulders sagging forward and his crystal blue eyes scanning the ground.

The bell rang signalling time to get to class.

"Listen dude, there's only one way to find out the truth," the blue eyed teenager lifted his head and looked at his best friend. "We'll have to watch her, as closely as possible."

"How is that gonna work?"

"Well you have her in English and Math, and I have her in Science, we both have her in drama."

"You're missing two classes, Home Ec and PE."

Chad sighed, before turning his head looking at the blonde headed teenager, known as Ryan Evans standing at his locker pulling out the bare necessities needed for first period.

"NO!"

"It's the only way Troy, we have to."

"Dude, you do realise that it will hurt the guy if we tell him that his only sister is on drugs?"

"And you know that it will hurt him more if he finds her passed out on the ground too late to save her.

Suddenly Troy had a mental image of Sarpay sprawled out on her carpeted bedroom floor a pool of vomit next to her and Ryan bursting in to find her in that splayed position. Troy's shocking blue eyes met his best friends hazel coloured ones and he knew what he had to do to keep her safe from any sort of harm.

Nodding his head the captain of the basketball team turned his head scanning the nearly empty corridor until he spotted Ryan a few feet ahead of him.

"RYAN!" he yelled, his voice echoing down the corridor. The blonde headed guy turned his head to look at the advancing basketballer.

"Hey Troy, how can I help you man?"

"You have Home Economics and history after lunch right?"

"Yeah."

Troy nodded his head trying to act as casual as he could, "Can you meet me at lunch in the gym… I need to talk to you."

A look of confusion and worry flittered across the blonde's face, his light brows knotted together causing creased to appear on his forehead. "Uh… sure… what for?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that it's urgent."

"Troy is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," with that Troy turned on the balls of his feet and walked back to his home class leaving behind a very lost and confused Ryan Evans, "See you at lunch." With that he ducked into his first period taking a seat next to Gabriella, his gorgeous girlfriend, but his eyes travelled to the front of the class were a specific blonde headed teenager had his attention to the fullest.

The day soared past quickly, there was no change in Sharpay's performance at all, she kept to herself but nothing to tell if she was on drugs, but there was still two lessons left and he didn't want to risk it. As soon as the bell rang for the lunch he hurried toward the gym.

"Troy, aren't you coming to the cafeteria?" Troy spun around and saw that Gabriella had just exited her history class; she had a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, I just have to do something."

"Okay, don't be too long," she smiled sweetly before walking off with Monique and Kasey.

He watched her for a few seconds before turning and hurrying toward his destination. He entered and looked around but Ryan hadn't turned up yet, sighing with relief he grabbed a basketball that was near and began bouncing it thinking of how he was going to word what he was going to say the Evans boy.

_Hey Ryan, I think your sister might be on drugs._

_ Ryan, I think you sister is on drugs…_

_ Ryan… I am sorry to say this but I think…_

"Troy!" the teenager was caught mid thought by the sound of Ryan's voice, he silenced the ball and smiled at the blonde headed male that was dressed in brightly coloured patterns and denim.

"Hey Ryan, thanks for coming man."

"No problem, but why are we in the gym and why are we here at lunch time?"

"Well… uh… Ryan, there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay… what is it?" he asked in a bright and chirpy tone that made Troy bounce the ball once more trying to think of how he is going to say this. "Troy… are you okay? You like kinda nervous."

"uh… yeah I'm fine…" he took a shaky breath before speaking again, "but I don't think your sister is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think she… uhm…" Ryan raised his eyebrows quizzically, urging Troy on.

Thwack.

Thwack.

"Troy you are starting to make me nervous, stop bouncing the ball and tell me what you want to tell me," Ryan's tone had a sharpness to it which Troy had never heard before.

"I think Sharpay may be on drugs." Troy vomited out, there was nothing but silence. Looking up hesitantly he saw that Ryan's features were blank. "Ryan are you there?"

All the blonde could do was nod his head.

"I know it's a hell of a lot to take in, but yesterday, she… she stumbled into practise and she was really off her face… I mean really… the thing was she wasn't drunk because I couldn't smell any alcohol in her breath so the only option left was…"

"Drugs?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah, listen man I'm sorry…"

"How can you accuse her of that?" Ryan snapped his eyes were alight.

"Ryan…"

"No I want to know how the hell you came to a conclusion as stupid as that…" his cheeks were quickly becoming red and the fire in his eyes raged. "Sure she's changed looks wise but how the hell can you, Troy Bolton, the Mighty One accuse my sister of being on drugs," towards the end of his rant Ryan's voice had risen into a yell.

"Well tell me this, are you or any of your parents on any medication?"

"Of course we're not! WE'RE ALL HEALTHY PEOPLE! THAT INCLUDES MY SISTER!"

"THEN WHY DID MY MOTHER SEE HER DOWN AT THE PHARMACY YESTERDAY BUYING SOME SORT OF PRESCRIPTION DRUG?" Troy yelled back, his chest was heaving and his eyes had become hard and icy.

Once again the gym was swallowed into silence.

"Ryan."

The teenager didn't get a chance to say anything more because the blonde headed guy had turned and ran out of the gym, muttering words and sentences together. Slamming against the door he stumbled out and was gone.

BANG!

Troy threw the basketball against the back board of the hoop growling loudly before hurrying out of the gym.

He exited out the door and the site of Ryan and Sharpay hugging made him pause. Sharpay's dark brown eyes met his light ones for a split second before her attention was pulled back to her brother who had pulled away from her and began to talk to her.

Shaking his head he began to walk the opposite direction taking the long way to the cafeteria.

There had to be some way he can find out what is going on with her.

_**A/N: Well here it is, the next instalment of Secrets Untold, wonder what will happen next.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers and people who have added this story to their favourites you all rock.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think I would love to know :D**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Estelle**_


End file.
